Wolf in Sheep's Clothing
by StarPotterRed
Summary: June is your average employee at the Mystery Shack. She's 13, has a crush on Dipper, is Gideon's cousin and hides a huge secret from her friends. However, you can't hide the truth, and nobody can be trusted. Gravity Falls isn't safe anymore, and there will always be a wolf in sheep's clothing...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prologue

The thirteen-year-old girl walked through the woods. The Gravity Falls Gossiper was crumpled up in her left hand, detailing the story of Gideon Gleeful's arrest. The girl smirked. She had always known her bratty younger cousin would end up in prison.

You're probably wondering who this girl is. Allow me to explain. This girl is June Gleeful. She lives with her aunt, uncle and cousin. Of course, having an insane 10-year-old as a cousin sucks, but June had learned to cope.

She had moved to Gravity Falls 9 years ago, after authorities found that her parents had been neglecting her. June wasn't sure if that caused her sociopathic tendencies, or if she had just picked them up from Gideon.

June had long blonde hair, bright blue eyes and a necklace that she always wore around her neck. The necklace was black and had a heart shaped pendant with wings sprouting from it. She wore a white jumper (sweater if you're American) and a black skirt. She wore black flats and white socks.

June had always felt free in the forest. She felt like she belonged with the weird and wild. The Tent 'O Telepathy was closed now, so why not start working at Gravity Falls' only other tourist trap. Smirking, June Gleeful walked towards the Mystery Shack, newspaper crumpled up and discarded.

 **Hey guys! Star here! Just want to get a couple things out of the way:**

 **. I've decided to put Return Of Cipher on hiatus for now. I really want to write this story, so sorry!**

 **. So, I have a cool ghost story that I can really put some Gravity Falls characters in. The problem is, the main characters end up dying. So, how okay would you be with either Stan and Ford or Dipper and Mabel dying? Nothing too graphic, just dead bodies with eyes carved into them. Just asking. I want to make this oneshot real!**

 **-Star**


	2. Scary-oke Part 1

Chapter 2: Scary-oke Part 1

"Welcome to the grand reopening of the Mystery Shack!"

June pushed her way through the crowd. It was hard, mostly because she was a Gleeful, and therefore the enemy.

"We're here to celebrate the defeat of that scum Lil' Gideon!" Stan Pines said, pulling up a Gideon doll. June had never liked those things, especially knowing that the dolls had some of Gideon's hair in them. The crowd booed. "Please, please." Stan continued. "Boo harder!" The crowd happily obliged.

"But I didn't catch that porkchop all alone!" Stan wrapped his arms around his niece and nephew. Dipper and Mabel, if June had listened to Gideon correctly. "These two scamps deserve some of the glory!" Unsatisfied, Mabel elbowed her uncle in the side. June stifled a giggle. "Okay, okay. Most of the glory." Stan said.

"Smile for the camera!" Toby Determined said, and he pulled out a- _is that a cinder block?_ June thought.

"Your camera's a cinder block, Toby." Stan deadpanned.

"I just wanna be a part of things." Toby said sadly, lowering his cinder block. As a picture was taken by the local news team, June edged a little closer.

"And don't forget to come to the after party tonight at 8." Stan added. When Mabel added the bit about karaoke, June snickered. Mabel reminded June of herself, in a way.

A teenager burst through the door with an airhorn, telling people to buy tickets. June didn't bother. If her plan went well, she would be coming anyway.

 _Now's my time!_ June thought, and walked over to where the trio were standing. She watched as Stan gave Dipper a book, Dipper and Mabel left, and a worker came over to Stan.

"Excuse me sir," June began, walking over to Stan. "I've been looking for a job and I think this is the place."

Stan looked interested. "Okay kid." he said. "What's your name?"

"June Gleeful, sir. But I'm nothing like my cousin. Trust me, if I knew this would happen, I would have let him choke on that cookie when he was 8."

"Well, if you can do a good job at your cousin's place, you'll do a swell job here!"

"Thank you so much sir!"

"Call me Stan, kiddo."

June smiled as she grabbed a broom and started sweeping a dusty patch she had remembered seeing during Gideon's brief takeover of the Shack.

After a few minutes of sweeping, she heard the man from earlier talk.

"Hey Mr Pines, what's that code word I'm supposed to yell when I see a government vehicle?"

June froze in her spot. It _was_ legal to send a 10-year-old to prison, right? She knew the police weren't that bright.

"Wait, what? Government vehicle?" Stan asked, rushing over to the window. June dropped her broom and followed. Sure enough, there it was, looking like it had just been made.

Stan slammed the window shut and ran over to the intercom. "The Mystery Shack is now closed! Everybody out! I will not hesitate to use the hose on the elderly!" he yelled into it. Dipper and Mabel ran in just as the last tourist left.

"Grunkle Stan, what's happening?" Mabel asked.

"Yeah, you _never_ shut down the gift shop." Dipper agreed.

As Stan was pacing, the doorbell rang. The teenager ran in. Wendy, if her nametag was anything to go by. Stan put on a smile and walked up to the door.

"Welcome to the Mystery Shack, gentlemen! What can I get you? Keychains? Snowglobes? These rare photos of American Presidents?" Stan pulled money out of his sleeve.

"Is he actually going to give them money if it means they'll leave him alone?" June asked Wendy.

"I dunno, dude. It is _Stan,_ so probably." The redhead replied.

June watched as Stan and the agents had a discussion. She hoped she wasn't showing her panic. What if it had been Gideon who had caused the activities? June started to sweat as the agents came in.

Then, Dipper ran up to the agents asking them about their investigations. June tried not to facepalm. _Kid, when your uncle AKA your caretaker for the summer has his business investigated, don't run up to the agents investigating the place and ask them about their investigation._ she thought.

She watched as Stan got the agents to leave, Dipper complained about not showing the agents his book, and Mabel tried to cheer him up. June decided it was time to introduce herself.

"Hi, I'm June Gleeful. I work here now." she said. Dipper looked suspicious.

"Gleeful? As in _Gideon_ Gleeful?" he asked.

"Ugh, don't mention my cousin. Honestly, I only want a paying job so I can move out of the house as soon as I can. My entire family are nuts."

"Do you know about the paranormal stuff in this town?"

"Sort of. There was Gideon's amulet, and we sometimes get little men running through our garden trying to steal our food."

"Those are gnomes."

"Well, they're really annoying to deal with. We had to put chicken wire on the window to stop them climbing through."

"Anyway, you might want to look at this."

Dipper handed June a red book. On the cover was a golden hand with the letter 3 written on in black ink.

"I've been trying to find out who the author of this journal is all summer, but I have no idea who it could be!" Dipper said.

June examined the book. _Wait a minute…_ June thought. _Isn't that the journal Gideon was trying to get?_

"Are you okay?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah, I'm… I'm fine." June lied. She couldn't let him know Gideon had Journal 2, it would ruin everything!

"Well… Okay. I'm going up to my room, see you at the party." Dipper said, and he walked off.

"See you later." June replied, and she left the Shack, (as it was closed for the day) trying to ignore the slight blush on her cheeks…

 **Uh oh! Someone's in love! Will they end up together, or will Dipper's crush for Wendy get in the way? I know, but you guys don't! Aren't I just evil?**

 **So, I'm thinking of making this episode a two-parter. I'm not sure if I'll do this for other episodes. I want to know what you guys think! Also, I might skip Into the Bunker and Golf War. I don't know, I just can't see June fitting into them unless it was the actual show.**

 **Let me know what you think! I love hearing your reviews and theories on what will happen next!**

 **-Star**


End file.
